is there hope?
by wherethereispainthereishope
Summary: But kagome and lnuyasha still stood there in each others arms crying together, feeling each other's pain. And kagome understood what she tried to do was a mistake. longer summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**_okay, this is my first fanfic for inuyasha. lm not sure if lm gonna continue this story. let me know if l should._**

Kagome's feet dangled in the air. Her flipflop slipped from her foot and fell crashing down, creating a big thump. Kagome's thought's were scattered and for a second she saw her life flashing by her. She wasn't thinking strait blood rushing through her body and into her brain. Her body was still in shock. Her tears blew in the wind shattering when they reached the floor. Kagome felt a warm tear fall on her check and suprisment over whelmed her when lnuyasha's warm hand pulled her up. Setting her gently on the edge of the building. Kagome wiped away the trail of tears and stared down at her hands. Inuyasha stared at her with raging eyes, but he knew he couldn't stay mad at her for long. His eyes softened. He came up to kagome took her hand and pulled her into his arms. Kagome didn't say a word. Tears rolled down lnuyasha's checks and kagome could feel his grasp on her tighten. Finally coming to her senses kagome broke down into tears and her hands tightened around inuyasha's waist. The sky roared above them and it started pouring. But kagome and lnuyasha still stood there in each others arms crying together, feeling each other's pain. And kagome understood what she tried to do was a mistake.

l wrote this story like last year, so there is a few mistakes.


	2. authors note

**okay, hello there fanfic people. okay so as you may already know that l have my first chapter of a inuyasha fanfic already up and l asked you if you liked it and think l should continue to tell me. will l did get one follower and one favorite. so lm guessing that person wants me to continue. l got one review that said different. **

**how am l supposed to know what that means. l mean lm not trying to be rude here, but l dont know what your trying to tell me. is it different from the others, different in like l should change it. like what are you trying to say. **

**one the record l guess, l am gonna post another chapter, since l got a one follower and favorite. **

**this story l wrote like a long time ago and l don't really remember much of it. so if you guys can give me any ideas in how to write it, it would be much aprishiated. **


	3. Chapter 2

**_okay, so l decided to continue this story of inuyasha. this is the full summary, so no one gets confused._**

summary: this is two years later, after the fuda era. inuyasha decides to go live with kagome in her world. kagome is 18 and still in school. both kagome and inuyasha are dating his demon powers aren't strong, but he can still hear very well and smell. one day something happens that reminds kagome of the tragedy that had happened 4 years ago. she gets emotionally depressed about it, so depressed that she even tries to take her own life. but inuyasha is there and he helps her. he reminds her about the more difficult times they faced in the fuda era.

**_hope you guys enjoy this! _**

kagome searched threw the pile of photographs on her lap. she tried to find all the photographs she had of inuyasha.

almost going through half of the pile she only managed to find two.

she and inuyasha have been dating for almost two years now and this is all she had of him.

kagome blew the piece of her out her face in frustration.

she dropped the photos on the ground and was getting up when she heard a quit knock on her door.

a pair of white sliver ears popped behind the door, wiggling before the person was revealed.

kagome smiled as inuyasha came in view.

"hay." he smiled.

"hay." she said back.

"so, any luck." kagome sighed.

"no. l only managed to find 5 photos of you." she said a bit disappointed.

"well why dont you just add pictures of both of us."

"no, this is supposed to be for you only and l dont want..." she stopped in her tracks.

"hay wait, this is a surprise your not supposed to know about this." she said shoving him out the door.

"and stay out." she said slamming the door behind him. she smiled as this recalled some memory's.

"hay maybe mom has some." she said as she opened the door and walked into her room.

she walked into her mothers room and into her closet. she saw a blue laced box and thought there must be some in there.

she reached for it, but wasn't tall enough that the box came tumbling down to the ground.

a bunch of photographs came spilling out, including a paper article.

kagome was only able to read the front title before her heart stopped.


	4. authors note 2

**_oh, by the way l had some help with ideas and stuff from rosethewolfgirl, you should go check out her profile._**

**_my personal favorat is love potion, the other are good too._**

**_l would like to thank her for helping me out too._**


End file.
